marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Librarian (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Halls of All-Knowing, Omnipotence City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = White | UnusualSkinColour = | UnusualFeatures = Fairy Wings, pointed ears | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Lord Librarian of the Halls of All-Knowing | Education = | Origin = Alien god | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Esad Ribic | First = Thor: God of Thunder Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = When Thor discovered the atrocities committed by Gorr the God Butcher, he immediately rushed to the Halls of All-Knowing in Omnipotence City. There he encountered the caretaker of the divine archives, the Lord Librarian. The Lord Librarian knew Thor when Odin brought him to Omnipotence City as a boy so as to learn the ways of the Old Gods and was a victim of playful torment by the young godling. Thor requested assistance in locating all gods that were murdered or have been missing. Though the aged librarian was surprised that the Asgardian God of War was interested in a library, he nonetheless led him to the Hall of the Lost, the archive of all inactive gods. Gorr's Black Berserkers soon attacked the Halls of All-Knowing, and injured the Lord Librarian whilst they burned the books in the library. After Thor and Shadrak arrived, they fought against the intruders. The Lord Librarian soon regained his strength and joined the battle as well. He warned that the scroll that the Black Berserkers were burning contained coordinates to the god world of Chronux. After the intruders were dealt with, the God of the Watch arrived to complete a standard investigation of the incident. The candid god gave his report to the Lord Librarian, informing the annoyed fairy that Omnipotence City had been attempting to hail Chronux with no response. Unaware to the severe threat the God Butcher held and believing his task to be done, he requested to be excused, but not before the Lord Librarian ordered him to summon the Parliament of Pantheons, stunning him. The Lord Librarian, now realizing the danger Gorr posed to all godkind, demanded Shadrak tell him why Gorr spared him after butchering numerous gods and goddess across creation. He even threatened the shocked god that he would beat him with a book if he did not tell him. Upon learning of the Godbomb from Shadrak, he rushed to the Parliament of Pantheons, dragging the former with him, to warn them of the threat. However, he was too late and succumbed to pain as the Godbomb was activated in the far future. The Lord Librarian was in the Halls of All-Knowing, when Hercules and other members of the Avengers visited the Omnipotence City after Nyx and her offspring killed the Gods of Olympus. The Librarian was aware of the demi-god's plight, as he is all-knowing and that Hercules had come there for the fragment of power that Zeus had entrusted to the Librarian. He believed that he put it in a place that Nyx would never find it, but the Scarlet Witch was able to see that the Librarian kept the fragment around his neck even though she was blinded by Nyx. This was however a ploy as Nyx used Wanda's eyes to be able to find out where the power was at. Suddenly Nyx's children Apate and Dolos appeared there via a portal to claim the fragment from him. The Librarian was surrounded by the Avengers when Apate through her daggers at the main target, but Hercules jumped in front of the Librarian as the daggers pierced Hercules back which caused him to lose his sanity and turn against his former comrades. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Alien Gods Category:Flight